Doctor Who: The Time Lord Merciless
by Robert H. Gordon Jr
Summary: This Executor's story comes to a thrilling conclusion. Get your torches, Whovians it's about to get dark. As always enjoy and reviews are welcome.
1. T

**T**

The band played a soft melody for the well-dressed couples twirling their way across the dance floor. Dinner aboard the luxury space station D-D Omega was well underway. The transparent ball room, whose walls and ceiling showcased the majesties of the Crimson Spiral, the whirls of the Prism Nebula and the twinkling lights of the Firefly Galaxy was abuzz with life and laughter. Below, the ocean planet of Ranmahotep glowed a brilliant blue-green. The lights in the room were low allowing the natural illumination of the cosmos to provide the proper ambiance.

At the tables and the bar, a myriad of species mingled, sharing meals from various parts of the universe. Some were common like the arachnid-like Therpodians or the human beings from Earth. Others were rare like the spindly silicone-based Glassers or, rarer still, two Time Lords of Gallifrey.

The Executor spun the Samaritan away and then back as they danced over Ranmahotep. They wore careless smiles as good food, drink and fun kept their spirits light. He wore fine linens of red and gold, she a gown seemingly made of starlight. His hair, long and dreadlocked, hung down to his chest, black moustache and goatee carefully trimmed. She was a vision, her blonde hair in curls, blue eyes sparkling like her dress. She had a wide smile and dimpled cheeks which reddened when the Executor held her close.

The song ending to quiet applause, The Lord and Lady of Time left the floor heading from the ballroom outside to a shielded terrace where they took up a spot at the railing and shared a kiss. The Samaritan turned toward the heavens and leaned against her man, sighing contentedly.

"Could we do this forever, just keep coming back to this night over and over?"

"That is an idea," the Executor replied, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I think people would begin to notice after the fifth or sixth time."

"Mmm an entire dance floor just full of us," said the Samaritan. "How could I avoid all those left feet?"

"Shut it," the Executor chided with a chuckle.

"How about we hop in the TARDIS and take a night cruise down there over the south sea?" the Samaritan asked.

"My Lady Samaritan, are you being improper?" the Executor playfully asked.

"My Lord Executor, I resent the implication," the Samaritan replied. She looked up into his eyes seeing them glitter like a predatory cat. "You know full well I am being _most _improper."

"For certain," the Executor said. "And I accept your most ungracious invitation."

The Samaritan stepped back giving him a slight curtsy. "Allow a lady to powder her nose and then we can depart."

The Executor watched her go with a wistful smile. Sighing, he turned back to the view. How did he end up there with her? Considering his origins, something like this should have been impossible. Over three millennia in age he had come into his prime during the Last Great Time War. Waged in another universe he had raged throughout Time and Space destroying his enemies, a race called the Daleks. At the height of his power, he sunk to the bottom of his depravity losing everything including his will to fight.

It was the Samaritan's father, a Time Lord known as the Doctor who had spared him from his depression and inevitable demise. The Doctor hid him for a time until resurrecting him from exile and bringing him into a larger world. Since then he had traveled, finding the Samaritan and then this place, this universe separate from his own. Choosing to stay he had found new worlds, foreign corners of a new Time and Space full of adventure.

The Executor smiled shaking his head. It had been a long journey on a very crooked road. There, among the stars, he was as happy as he had ever been. Where had she gone?

He turned and found her walking toward him, her expression not what he expected. She was smiling but it seemed pained. He took her in his arms, cupping her chin with a hand.

"What happened? Are you all right?"

Sniffling, the Samaritan shook her head. "I tried one of those pepper balls." She sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't think it was a good idea."

The Executor smiled. "I would have to agree. Well, you live you learn or you regenerate. Want some wine?" He was surprised when she held him, her body trembling. "Whoa, that hot?"

The Samaritan wiped at her eyes nodding. "Let's go on that cruise."

"Before or after dessert?" asked the Executor.

"Right now," she replied. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

The Executor kissed her forehead, "And I you. Let's get out of here." He ushered her toward an exit that was being ignored by the other guests. He did not see the Samaritan look over her shoulder toward one of the waiters who was looking after her.


	2. A

**A**

The sun shone bright on the garden of Mr. and Mrs. John Smith at their home in the south of London. Sitting in loungers on their red-brick patio their children, Sarah Jane and Adric, playing in the grass, it was the weekend, both Smiths having the day off and choosing to spend it as a family. The weather was divine; the laughter of the children infectious, but the levity was tempered, John staring into space, his dark eyebrows shoved together in a frown, contemplating recent developments at work.

John was the lead field scientist at the Unified Intelligence Taskforce or "UNIT". He was responsible for uncovering foreign incursions in Great Britain; "foreign" meaning extraterrestrial. When he did, UNIT would spring into action and deal with any threats they found. Trouble was, everything seemed to be a threat and dealing with it always required deadly force. A normal man would not be concerned but John was not a normal man.

John, his wife Rose and their two children were aliens. He and Rose had come from another universe some years before. She was a human being from a different London on a different Earth. He was a human-Time Lord Meta-crisis; neither fully one nor the other. If UNIT ever discovered who was in their midst, the consequences would be dire.

"Earth to John, come in John."

Snapped from his mind John found Rose looking at him with that knowing smile of hers. Round faced with dimpled cheeks, gorgeous blonde hair and hypnotic baby blues, she frowned slightly seeing the concern on his face. John gave her a smile and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oi, what is it?" asked Rose. "You've been on your own world for about a half-hour."

"Ah, it's nothing," John assured. "Just…work problems is all."

Rose nodded. "I could guess that, I've been seeing the vigilance adverts on telly all month." She made her voice firm and official-sounding, "Report any and all suspicious activity to UNIT. Only you can prevent the next invasion."

John allowed himself a laugh. "They are rubbish. No it's just that things are so different. I'm not even sure when we turned into the alien Gestapo. First we were seeking alien life as a matter of not being blind-sided." His face shifted from one of contemplation to one of regret. "Then the looking became hunting." His expression changed back and he gave his wife a mirthless smile. "I don't know if I can do it anymore."

Rose leaned over and caressed his face. "Then don't. Give yourself the sack. Go in Monday and tell 'em you're through. You can find work doing something else, anything else."

"It's not that simple," John fretted.

Rose took his hands. "What would it take then?"

John looked at their hands and thought for a moment, "Well, I'd need to dismantle a few prototypes and delete a few terabytes of data so they won't be able to use them. All my research would have to go and my lab."

Rose ducked her head down so that she was looking up at him. "And how long would that take?"

"Two days." John said firmly.

"Then your last day of work is Wednesday," Rose concluded. She pointed a finger at him. "Say it."

"My last day of work is Wednesday," John recited.

Rose nuzzled his nose and smiled. She draped herself across his lap and shook his chin. "There, it's settled. It'll be good to have…a _man_ around the house more."

John arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"A girl gets lonely during the day," Rose purred.

"I'll bet she does," John whispered going in for another kiss.

"Hello there, Smiths!"

John and Rose looked toward their house. The back door opened and the Samaritan appeared wearing dark knee-high boots, bronze colored trousers a red shirt and a brown leather jacket embossed with Gallifreyan on the shoulders and lapels, her hair up in a ponytail.

"Jenny!" squealed Sarah Jane and Adric sprinting toward her.

The Samaritan knelt and scooped the children into her arms hugging them tight. "Dear lord you've gotten so big!" She looked up as Rose and John moved to join them. "Hello Rose, Dad."

"We didn't hear you land," said Rose.

"I parked the TARDIS in the house," the Samaritan explained. "Your cellar has an extra closet."

"Is the Executor with you?" asked John.

The Samaritan shook her head, "Just me. I snagged the keys and got to mucking about. I figured I'd pop in." She locked eyes with John seeing skeptical assessment in his dark eyes. She tried her best to throw him off with a mischievous smirk. She hoped she had.

John clapped his hands looking down at the kids. "Well this calls for a special trip for ice cream."

Both children threw their hands in the air, "Yay!"

"I'll start lunch and have it ready for when you all get back." said Rose.

**The Time Lord Merciless**

Driving to the ice cream shop in John's blue MINI the children were engrossed in a DVD in the back seat. Both wore headphones cackling insanely at the antics of an animated cat and dog. John and the Samaritan sat in silence.

"Is everything all right?" asked John.

She nodded. "Everything's everything. The Executor and I are still exploring. We've seen so much and so little."

John smiled, remembering. "That was always the fun part. Take a look and then look away. When you look back it's all brand new."

"Like your clean-shaven face," the Samaritan said. "I liked the goatee."

John rubbed his chin. "I had it for nearly five years. It was time for a change. Plus the gray was starting to annoy me. I don't like to be reminded that I age."

"Getting vain, Dad?"

John held up a hand, his thumb and forefinger barely an inch apart. He ran his hand through his dark hair, "Kept the spikes though."

"Rose will never let you get rid of them," the Samaritan said. "What about you? How are you?"

"Going through a professional crisis," John said. "The world has changed so much. Humanity clings to its fears of the unknown and is reacting in typical fashion. The Earth is not a safe place for outsiders."

"And here I am," the Samaritan said.

"Here we all are," said John.

**The Time Lord Merciless**

After grabbing cones for everyone, the Samaritan and the others returned to Rose and a lunch of homemade club sandwiches with chips and juice. The Samaritan regaled the children with stories of her travels throughout time and space. She told them of worlds where gravity allowed people to fly and where there were creatures made of light. The children listened rapt with attention awestruck by the wonders and tickled by their strange sibling's occasional misfortune. John and Rose listened as well reminded of their time spent traveling when the universe was theirs and John was only one man.

The Samaritan finished telling how the Executor had once stepped out of the TARDIS falling into a swamp made of living water who he had to convince not to eat him. Sarah Jane and Adric laughed and asked to be shown the magical place. The Samaritan promised they would see it one day. Looking at a nearby clock her expression lost most of its cheer.

"You two should wash up," she said.

"Oi, that's usually my line," Rose joked with a gesture, "but she's right you two, get with it."

Adric took off running. Sarah Jane went to follow but the Samaritan stopped her. She shrugged out of her jacket and draped it over the child's shoulders. "You are the closest thing I have to a younger sister. I want you to have this. It's my special coat. It's been everywhere with me. I want it to go everywhere with you."

"Cool!" Sarah Jane said. She fingered the leather. "Thanks Jenny." She scampered off.

John frowned. "What was that?"

The Samaritan's face was sad as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Dad. I'm so, so sorry."

The front door exploded inward along with the front window and the back door. Masked soldiers dressed in black wielding large weapons filled the home. They trained their rifles directly on the trio standing together. More soldiers grabbed them forcing them to the floor and securing their hands with plastic ties.

"UNIT Special Forces!" someone shouted.

"What the hell is this?" roared John.

Rose tried to turn her head but it was forced to the floor. She cried out in pain.

"Hey!" John attempted to get to his feet but was roughly put down. "Get off me! Rose!"

"The children," Rose fretted.

From upstairs Sarah Jane and Adric were screaming.

John surged to his feet rushing for the stairs, "Adric! Sarah Jane!" A soldier stepped in front of him and struck him in the gut with the butt of his rifle. John crumpled to the floor, winded.

"Sorry about that, sir."

"Liam?" Rose asked, moving her head as much as she could to see the apologizing soldier. "Liam what is this? What are you doing?"

The soldier removed his mask revealing a young freckled man underneath, his face riddled with guilt and compassion. "I'm sorry Rose. I…"

"He was following orders like a good soldier."

John looked up as a gray-haired bear of a man sporting a beret and military dress marched through his ruined front door. The newcomer stared around the room; his hands clasped behind his back and nodded sharply, pleased with his men. Taking two steps he knelt in front of John and took the other man's chin in a leather-gloved hand. "Doctor Smith. I was told that all this would not be necessary. You'd likely just taken some of your work home with you and a simple phone call would rectify the situation." His gloves creaking, he squeezed John's jaw. "You and I both know that's bollocks." With a shove he forced John onto his back.

Rising he stepped over John and moved to the center of the room. "We are here because our sensors detected an energy signature foreign to this planet. In short there is something alien here." He looked down at the blonde on the floor next to Rose. To his men he said, "Get her up."

The Samaritan was hauled to her feet. The newcomer stood nose to nose with her. "I remember you. You are called 'the Samaritan'."

"You are Colonel Montague Barnes," said the Samaritan.

Barnes gave her a smug smile. "I've been promoted. It's _General_ Barnes." He reached into a pocket producing a small box. He waved it over the Samaritan's chest. A light on the box turned red, "As I suspected." Barnes turned crisply. "Bring her and Smith. Watch the others."


	3. R

**R**

A single blinding light shone down on the Samaritan as she lay strapped on a cold metal table. Masked men and women dressed in surgical gowns moved around her, few of them choosing to make eye contact if they looked at her at all. To her left was a large window. There, other people were monitoring her physical condition. A door slid open and Barnes entered. His beret was tucked into an epaulet revealing his tight silver hair. He marched to her side leaning over slightly, his eyes narrowing as he studied her.

"You are an attractive imitation of a human being," he mused. "I suppose it's meant to get us to underestimate you. That weapon you had when I last saw you, the transforming staff. You don't have it now, do you?"

The Samaritan said nothing.

"What are you? Where are you from? Who commands you?"

She looked away.

"The other one who was with you before, the dark one, where is he?" His stare was intrusive. "You may as well tell us. He cannot hide. We will find him."

The Samaritan swallowed, her eyes beginning to well with tears.

The corner of his mouth twitching, Barnes fought off a smug smirk, keeping his bearing. "Tell me what I want to know. Explain yourself to me and no harm will come to him."

Tears falling, the Samaritan managed a sad smile and remained silent.

Barnes looked up at the others. "These people are scientists; as cold-blooded as our reptiles. They will uncover the answers I need and it will not be pleasant. Cooperate and concessions can be made."

The Samaritan locked gazes with her captor, her defiance unmistakable.

Barnes stood erect and looked down at her, "I admire your stoicism." He took a breath. "As you wish then; we will uncover the answers we seek with or without your cooperation. If the hard way is what you prefer. Then I shall leave you to it." He looked to one of the scientists nodding before turning abruptly and leaving the room.

**The Time Lord Merciless**

Inside the Smith house, Rose sat on her sofa with Adric and Sarah Jane in her arms while UNIT soldiers ransacked her home and stood watch outside. The soldier Liam, a friend of the family stood guard in the corner of the room. He had not replaced his mask but could not seem to bring himself to look at the woman with her huddling children.

"Following orders?" Rose said, not looking. "Is that all it takes for you to turn on a friend?"

Liam flicked his eyes over to her and away again. "It's not that simple, Rose."

"He saved your life, John did," Rose said. "She saved your life too, the Samaritan. You'd have died that night in the factory. Those Cyber Drones would've killed you and your mates. "

"She's alien Rose," Liam said. "For all we know she caused the problems in the first place."

"Oh don't be stupid," Rose scoffed.

"And she was here," Liam continued. "Here with you and John and the kids like it's all normal. What is that, Rose? Is John alien? He always seemed weird. Are you alien? Sarah Jane? Adric? What kind of name is Adric anyway? Is it alien?"

Rose stared at him and shook her head. "Look at you, terrified of a child. He's barely ten years old and you're there clutching that gun like he's the bloody devil. No, it wasn't orders. It's fear that made you do it; blind, stinking cowardice."

Liam looked away, ashamed. "It'll be okay Rose," he said, his voice lacking conviction. "Barnes and John will get everything sorted and it'll be okay."

**The Time Lord Merciless**

A cell door opened revealing a haggard John Smith. Dressed in filthy hospital attire he was chained to the wall in the corner of the tiny room. He had been there for hours awaiting the next examination or interrogation or both. Barnes entered alone. The door closed with metallic finality.

"I'm afraid I'm all out of orifices for you to probe," John said, staring at the floor.

"That's not why I'm here," said Barnes. "Your friend was not too forthcoming. I attempted to persuade her but she was tough, disciplined and uncompromising."

"What have you done?" John asked, horror blossoming on his face.

"We analyzed every sample we took from you," Barnes said. "You're human, tried and true. And yet there's something about you that doesn't quite fit. Command was satisfied but not me so I kept digging. John Smith. Who is John Smith?"

"Where is she? What's happened?"

"Your records indicate that you came to UNIT twelve years ago after graduating from Oxford," Barnes said. "I called down to there and they don't remember you."

"Barnes whatever you're doing, whatever you've done you have to stop!" John pleaded.

Barnes narrowed his eyes. "The paper trail was impeccable, absolutely beyond contestation but none of your professors or classmates could seem to remember you. Then it hit me. We've had several breaches where the lines between our universe and the other have blurred or been erased."

"Barnes."

Barnes nodded. "I had your samples run again using equipment from your lab and found foreign particles. They were at near negligible levels, you understand, because you've been here so long but they were there. The reason why no one at Oxford nor anywhere for that matter cannot remember John Smith is because he does not exist."

Barnes towered over John. "You are human, sure but not _our_ human. John Smith doesn't exist because John Smith is not from here. You are an alien, John Smith."

"Just stop," John said, rising to his knees. "Just stop and think. Let me talk to her, Barnes. Everything will be explained, all of it. Just let me see her."

"I'm afraid that is no longer possible," Barnes said plainly.

John's lip twitched, the fear becoming reality. He fell back to his rear, his chains rattling. His shoulders drooping, he sobbed. "You have no idea… no idea what you've done."

Barnes sneered down on John in contempt. "Come man, have _some_ dignity. She wasn't even human."

John looked up, his face contorting with righteous anger. "These tears are not for her, though they will come. I weep for the one that will follow her. I weep for what he will do. You are going to learn a hard lesson Montague Barnes."

Barnes arched and eyebrow and smirked. "I highly doubt that."

The door to the cell opened and a frantic officer stepped inside, offering a sharp salute. "Sir, Defense Command needs you immediately."

"What is it?"

"Sir, you need to come to the command center," the officer said.

"I will see you once this is done," Barnes said to John.

"No…you won't," John replied.


	4. D

**D**

Barnes walked into UNIT Defense Command, a moderately-sized room full of computer terminals and monitors manned by people in military uniform. On the far wall there was a large screen with several images, beamed down from UNIT satellites in orbit, scrolling across. Barnes strode to the middle of the room clasping his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Sir we've lost contact with Dover," one of the technicians said, working at his station. "There was static, a partial distress signal and then nothing."

"Have you tried the alternate channels?" asked Barnes.

"And their alternates," the technician confirmed, "there's nothing, sir."

"Dover is set in the cliffs and is completely invisible to all known forms of detection," Barnes said. "Perhaps their transponder is malfunctioning."

"I've got Dover on sat-vid," someone announced.

The image on the large screen switched showing the looming cliffs. Once a solid wall of brilliant white, the cliffs were marred with a massive crumbling divot of charred rock pouring thick black smoke. The room was silent, a few of the technicians rising from their seats in shock. Dover was not just out of contact. It was completely destroyed. There were audible gasps as a massive portion of the cliff face broke off and fell into the sea.

"Right," Barnes said taking a deep breath. "Eyes on everyone, there's an obvious threat that needs dealt with. We need air defenses scrambled immediately."

"The 14th Squadron is on patrol," someone reported.

"Divert them with orders to prepare for conflict," Barnes said. "They will need a target."

"Working sir," said the first technician, a young man with a round face and caramel skin. "Using other satellites to try and pinpoint the attack on Dover. There! I have an unidentified craft coming in from the channel, sir."

"Well done Mr. Pink," Barnes said.

"Samuels, sending it to you," Pink said.

"Got it Rupert," said a tech on the other side of the room. "Running its description through channels and… there! It's approaching London; scanning it now."

"What is it?" Barnes asked.

"Unsure sir," Samuels replied. "Its energy signature is not something we've ever seen."

"Sir, the 14th has made contact," exclaimed someone else.

"Have them engage and destroy," said Barnes sternly.

**The Time Lord Merciless**

The lead plane of the six-fighter group swooped in behind the strange flying craft. The pilot raised his tinted visor and frowned at his target.

"Command this is 14-1, I have the enemy craft in my sights."

_"14-1 from Command, what is it?"_

"Command it's oblong with tapered ends, silver. It looks like a rugby ball. It's even spinning. Do we have intel?"

_"Negative 14-1, nothing other than it is responsible for the loss of Dover. Your orders are to engage and destroy."_

"Copy Command, closing in now. I've got target lock."

_"14-1 BREAK LEFT NOW!"_

The craft banked to the right as 14-1 exploded, another "silver rugby ball" flying through its flaming debris before disappearing.

Back inside the command center, the technicians and Barnes could only listen…

_"14-2, did you see that?"_

_"14-4 he's on you! He's on you!"_

_"14-6 I've got his belly, coming up!"_

_"14-6 break away he's got yours!"_

_"14-6 is down! 14-6 is down! 14-5 on my wing!"_

_"14-5 he's on me! I can't shake him!"_

_"14-5 say again I've got visual your six is clear!"_

_"He's coming right at me!"_

_"Everywhere! Command they're everywhere!"_

_"14-3 is going high. I've got four, no six, no eight bogeys. They're just appearing out of nowhere. Now there's four again! Now there's a dozen! How is this possible? God, almost everyone is down! It's just me and 14-2! 14-2; break off and loop up to me."_

_"14-2 copy! Where are they?"_

_"14-3, I've got negative visual contact. They're gone again. Command, command do you see them?"_

Barnes leaned over Pink's shoulder and looked at his screen. "Talk to me Pink."

Pink shook his head. "The screen was full a moment ago and now it's just our people. It's like they've all gone. There was one craft and then a squadron and now the pattern is clear."

Barnes straightened, turning away. "Have what's left of the 14th regroup and stand ready."

"There're only two of them left, sir!" Pink said, baffled.

"I'll not leave our air space undefended," barked Barnes. "Scramble the 75th. The 14th can stand down once they are properly relieved."

"Rupert, you need to see this!"

One of Pink's screens scrolled full of information. "Are you certain?"

"I checked it twice."

Pink raised his hand. "Sir, scans indicate that the enemy force that took out the 14th was one ship."

Barnes frowned. "You're going to have to clarify that, Pink. 14-3 counted a dozen at most."

"The scanners are showing that all of the enemy craft have the exact same energy signature sir," said Pink, "not similar, the same. It's as if the ship was in multiple places at once."

"Square it away, Pink, what you are suggesting is impossible," Barnes said.

"Sir, we're getting word that the 75th is down."

"What?"

"Their base was hit five minutes ago. They were on the ground. They never stood a chance."

"Get me sat-vid!" Pink exclaimed. "Samuels!"

"On it!"

The large screen changed to the smoking hole that used to be an air base. The image suddenly shifted replaced by a recording of the base being destroyed. The attacking craft was unmistakable. Pink pointed at the screen.

"Sir, that's."

"If you're going to tell me that that's the same craft killing our people at the same time it was supposed to be…killing our people…" Barnes took a moment and collected himself. "Come up with something that makes sense."

_"Command from 14-2, maybe he went to ground."_

Barnes mulled it over. "Mobilize the armor."

_"14-3, I've got him. He just went by Big Ben, moving to intercept!"_

_"3 from 2 I'm with you. Let's get this bugger!"_

"Armored forces are mobilizing sir," someone reported

"Notify me when they are in position," Barnes said.

_"14-3, I'm on him. I'm on him. 2 stay with me and be ready in case he breaks."_

_"Copy, I got 'im!"_

_"14-3, I've got target lock. What the hell? He's gone. He just disappeared! 14-2 do you have visual? 14-2? 14…"_

Barnes snapped his head toward Pink.

Pink stared at his screen, aghast. "They're gone sir. They're all down."

"What's the status of the armor?" Barnes asked.

The technician turned; his hand on a set of headphones. "They've been destroyed, sir. They never made it out of the base. The fight was over in less than a minute."

"Mister Pink, put us on high alert," Barnes said. "Mobilize whatever we've got left to our position and alert our forces in Scotland and France."

"Sir…"

"My God…"

On the screen was the UNIT base in Scotland. It was completely ablaze. The screen switched to France where there was just a massive charred hole in the ground.

"Sir I've got the Americans, they want to know what's happening."

"Advise them of the situation and request whatever aid they can send," said Barnes.

The room shook.

_"Command, we have a perimeter breach! Contact on level one!"_

_"Command, contact on level four!"_

_"Level six as well, sir!"_

_"He's in the armory!"_

Barnes slammed his fist down on the console next to Pink. "What are we up against? Anyone report, now!"

_"Intruder is a single man, tall, dark, red coat with a hood, wearing some kind of black body armor! He's got an energy weapon! A baton or something! Has to be alien technology! He's killing us, sir! We need help!"_

"What level is he on?" asked Barnes.

Pink stood slowly pointing at the screen. "He's on all of them, sir."

**The Time Lord Merciless**

Marching through the corridors of the UNIT base, the Executor shot down every soldier he came across using his maverick, a best-described weaponized sonic screwdriver. Three feet long the width of a common flashlight, his weapon was a dull and weathered gray, anodized rings and a glossed black emitter adorning the business end.

Carrying it like a rifle; a portion of the "lower" half of the tool folded down to form a pistol's grip, he dealt the finality of oblivion to all in his path. Though his expression was one of calm, inside he burned white-hot with rage. The animals, the primitive animals, they would pay.

Calling upon the powers of a Lord of Time he extended his vision beyond the moment to the turn of the universe. He saw every possibility every action and reaction of his enemies. It allowed him to move through their ranks with ease, dodging their pointless attacks and rendering them utterly. Unknowing of the futility of their plight, they screamed and railed in the hope that they could somehow stop their reckoning but it was no use. Their destruction was fixed, set in time and hammered in place by his maverick.

His coat flaring out, whipped up by the maelstrom of fiery destruction in his wake, he turned a corner. Before him the pitiful apes fled in terror, firing their worthless projectile weapons in every direction accept his. He'd slaughtered their best without as much as a scratch. These were their reserves…pathetic.

One of the soldiers charging in desperation, the Executor twirled his maverick, the weapon morphing into a solid rod of metal. Stepping to the side he brought it across the human's chest, vaulting him end over end. The Time Lord weapon a blur in his hands, he brought it down on the soldier's chest as he struck the ground. Crouching, the Executor fired through the human and the floor beneath him.

At the end of the corridor, the soldier's comrades opened fire. The Executor stepped between the errant shots, the whizzing bullets appearing to move as slowly as bees trapped in amber. His maverick morphing back into a firearm, he unleashed a blast of black energy, exploding one of the walls, scattering dust, rock and men in all directions. His maverick spun, whistling through the air. The Executor opened fire. Stone exploded. Dust and debris flew. Men fell, slain by the Time Lord Merciless.

**The Time Lord Merciless**

"Orders, sir?" asked Pink.

Swallowing, watching the malevolent force of nature slaughter his men, Barnes felt his resolve weaken. He searched all the screens seeing the multiple images. Were they twins? Were they disguised; some kind of alien trick? Something had to explain what he was seeing. How many troops did he have left? Was there anyone left?

"Sir!"

Barnes turned finding the others staring at him. He straightened taking a breath. "Evacuate the civilians. I want all remaining military personnel to arm themselves and prepare for battle." There was an audible gasp in the room.

"Sir, arm ourselves with what?" Pink asked, pointing at a static-laden screen. "He destroyed the armory."

Barnes drew his sidearm, a small-caliber pistol, and handed it to Pink. "There, you're armed. Go and slow him down. The rest of you can arm yourselves with the weapons of the fallen."

**The Time Lord Merciless**

Inside his cell, John listened to the chaos, the screaming; the explosions, the death. Tears struck the floor between his knees, tears for Jenny. He knew he should mourn the UNIT soldiers. Some of them were friends once…once. Somehow he just could not do it.

An explosion sounded just outside. His door shook and then fell away revealing the Executor on the other side. He crossed the threshold and knelt next to him. John could not bring himself to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he managed.

The Executor placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. Soaked in blood it stained John's shirt. "It wasn't your fault." Reaching into his coat he drew a sonic screwdriver given to him by the Doctor. Silver with a black tip and glowing red bulb, it had been carried by the Doctor during the Time War. Extending the tip, the Executor released John's chains and helped him to his feet.

"Rose. The children," John said.

"Safe," the Executor assured. "I materialized the TARDIS around the house, singling out their genetic signatures. The men guarding them are gone."

"Thank you," said John.

The Executor nodded. "The way is clear." He turned for the door.

"Wait!" John said.

The Executor paused looking over his shoulder. "Is this where you tell me I should stop?"

John thought about it. "The Doctor would tell you to stop. He'd tell you to think about what you are doing."

The Executor mulled it for a moment before meeting John's gaze. "And what does John Smith have to say about it?"

Try as he might, John could not bring himself to speak.

The Executor stepped through the door. "Go home to your family, John."

**The Time Lord Merciless**

Barnes rushed into his office. He picked up an assault rifle from a rack underneath his desk. Checking the magazine, he loaded a round into the chamber. His head snapped up on hearing three quiet electronic chirps.

He was there, standing in the corner of his office. Dark and brooding, his coat hanging mostly closed, his hood low casting most of his face in shadow. Dreadlocked hair draped down to his chest. His mouth grimly set, in the shadow of the hood, his eyes seemed to glitter unnaturally.

"I would ask if you understand now, but I know that you don't," the Executor said. "I've seen this three times already." He moved.

Barnes brought up his weapon and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"You're going to do that five more times before you realize I disabled your weapon," the Executor said crossing the room. He heard five more useless clicks. "Then you'll remember that you gave your pistol to a Sergeant Rupert Pink. Good man. He tossed your orders aside and covered the evacuation of the civilians instead of throwing his life away fighting me."

The room shook as the Executor rounded the desk.

"Do you think I fear you?" Barnes asked.

The Executor shook his head. "You don't. But then I never thought you were smart either." He drew back his hood revealing his face. Stricken, it was streaked with tears. "The night we met, she saved your life and the lives of your men. You exist now because of her."

"She was a threat to the human race," Barnes said firmly.

"_I_ am a threat to the human race!" the Executor bellowed. "She was a beacon of light! She was hope! Were she here now, even now, she would beg me not to finish what I started and you murdered her!"

"Murder is for humans," said Barnes. "She was not human."

"You dissected her like some sort of animal," the Executor seethed.

"And we'll do the same to you," Barnes said. "Your technology is formidable but UNIT is worldwide and all-encompassing."

The Executor laughed. "You still don't get it. I am a Lord…of…Time; capable of everything the title suggests. Two weeks ago you began to suspect that John Smith was more than he seemed. One week ago you drafted a secret memo for his home and his family to be placed under surveillance."

"Parlor tricks."

"The memo was handwritten, delivered directly to your Chief of Security and then destroyed by fire with his personal lighter given to him after his deployment to the Middle East by his now-deceased commanding officer." He tossed the lighter onto Barnes' desk. "As for UNIT, three weeks from now, all of UNIT everywhere will have been destroyed."

"Two weeks from now," said a voice at the door, "The American UNIT forces will be obliterated attempting to cross the Atlantic."

Barnes watched dumbstruck as another Executor entered. Similarly dressed, his hood was already back. Soot was on his face and in his beard. He was sweating. Barnes took a step back. "What is this?"

The new Executor took up a spot at Barnes' left. "They put up a decent fight, about fifteen minutes or so."

A third Executor entered the office and stood at Barnes' right. "One week from now all of the European compliments of UNIT will be pacified. Germany will give up without as much as a word. I was disappointed."

The room shook and dust fell from the ceiling. Barnes stared at the three men and _knew_. They were three different versions of the same man separated by time but brought together for this moment. The ships that had destroyed his forces and the men annihilating his soldiers were one and the same.

"Today marks the beginning of the end."

Barnes turned as a fourth Executor appeared. Dust and rubble covered his shoulders. Like the others, he wore a red coat. Like the others, black armor protected his shoulders and chest. Like the others his face was grim and determined but the rage in his eyes had not cooled. Barnes' face turned gray, the futility of it all threatening to crush him.

"You'll need this," said the Executor from three weeks hence. From his coat he drew a gilded saber with an ivory grip and silver hilt.

Barnes watched in awe as the others did the same. He turned to his wall where his service trophy hung still in its case. The Executor from his time walked over and shattered the glass with a fist before yanking the sword free. The four of them brandished the weapon so he could see it. It was _his_ sword.

"Am I to beg?" he asked shakily.

"You never do," said the eldest Executor.

"Why bother?" said another.

"It wouldn't make a difference anyway, said the next.

The youngest plunged his sword into Barnes' back. The other three followed suit from where they stood. They held him there for a moment before withdrawing their weapons. Barnes dropped to the floor, his uniform turning red. Lying beneath his desk he saw the boots of the men as they left his office. Then he saw nothing.


	5. I

**I**

Tires squealing, John slid to a stop in front of his house. He leaped out of the car charging up his front walk. Approaching the door he hesitated, unsure how to gain access but the door opened on its own. Running through the portal he found himself inside the control room of the Executor's TARDIS.

It was silvery white and oval-shaped, the apex on the far side. There were two consoles set side-by-side with chairs near the apex of the oval. Rose sat at the console on the right, obviously fretting. The children were nowhere to be seen.

Rose turned hearing the door iris open and found John standing there, frantic and disheveled. She jumped to her feet and raced across the room, leaping into his arms.

Pulling back slightly, she noted the bloody handprint on his shoulder and checked him for injury. "God I thought you were dead. Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

John pushed her away. "I'm fine. I'm all right. Where are…?"

"Sleeping they're exhausted. What happened? We were in the living room and I was yelling at Liam and then we were in here," Rose said. She looked past him. "Where are the soldiers?"

John moved past her to the Executor's console. He sat at the motorcycle-like controls and accessed the TARDIS' command systems. "The TARDIS was keyed into your DNA. It accepted you and the kids."

"Liam and the others?" considered Rose. She put her hands to her mouth. "He _killed_ them?" She knelt placing a hand on his arm. "What is happening?"

John kept working his face stern. "They murdered Jenny. They dissected her like a bug. They threatened you. They threatened our children. "The Executor is…setting things right."

"But you're gonna talk him down," Rose said, nodding. "You're gonna stop him?"

"Rose, the Executor is not one that can be stopped," John said. "Not when he's like this."

"John you can't just stand by and do nothing," Rose urged.

Halting, John turned to her. "During the Time War, the last time he lost someone he winked an entire galaxy out of existence; just erased it from Creation. He killed his entire crew, destroyed a TARDIS and decimated another galaxy to do it. He nearly died in the process himself. And that was after he burned through billions of lives on countless worlds in the effort. He has all of his strength and power. I have nothing that can stop him." He went back to his work.

"You are the Doctor," Rose stated. "You fought in the same Time War and since took on aliens and monsters and the Devil himself. You are the cleverest man in this and every universe. Surely there's something…"

John rounded on her. "Rose, I am only human! I _was_ the Doctor but now I am just John Smith. He is a Lord…of…Time, _the_ Time Lord Merciless!" John turned back to the console. "I can't hope to stop him." He tapped a few keys.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

John pressed a few more keys and turned a dial, "Calling someone who can."

**The Time Lord Merciless**

In another universe another TARDIS, this one a blue police box, hovered in the vast emptiness of space. Inside, its owner leaned heavily against a ruined control panel trying to shake off the shame and disappointment of being misled and the self-loathing that came with allowing such a thing to happen in the first place. Pushing himself upright, he smoothed his vest and adjusted the cuffs of his white shirt before slowly making his way to a nearby chair.

Tall and spindly, with gray hair, a grim line of a mouth and fierce frowning eyebrows, the Doctor dropped into the armchair and held a fisted hand to his mouth considering what to do next. His eyes, blue and probing, glanced over the control room seeing into his mind. Of course she'd lied. That's what she did. It's what she'd always done in any form. What was he to expect? How foolish was he to believe her? What was that blasted beeping noise?

Eyes flicking toward the command console, he saw a blinking light on the battered panel. He'd had only a few dozen years or so to get used to this version of his TARDIS; a few of the controls remaining a mystery. Rising to his feet, he drew his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the light. A quick scan revealed that it was linked to a communications system.

Grabbing the view screen he swung it round to the panel and accessed the communicator. The screen lit with an icon. There was a message for him. He arched an eyebrow. Clara? No, she would have just called. This was different. He accessed the icon.

_"This message is from John Smith for the Doctor. Doctor we need you. Come at once."_

The Doctor recognized the voice. Of course something was happening now. Why wouldn't it be happening now? Now was the perfect time and he in the perfect mood to have something be happening. Sighing, his shoulders slouched. He shook his head and massaged the bridge of his nose.

His nasal brogue sounding small in the cavernous room, he muttered, "Why not?" He moved to the flight controls and put the ancient vehicle in motion. Twisting a few dials he activated the special drive system that would allow him to fly completely out of this universe and into another.


	6. S

**S**

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor stopped short. He was in London on a walk that offered a view of the River Thames and Parliament. The water was choked with floating debris and it seemed that most of London had either burned or was burning. It was like the blitz all over again. The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and headed down the walk listening to a quiet normally reserved for worlds devoid of life.

Footfalls echoing, he entered an area of shops. Trash blew down the empty sidewalk past shuttered windows and barred doors. Passing a window, he jumped at his own reflection startled by the stately man in the purple jacket and vest.

Coming up on an electronics store which had been beset by looters he saw a television in the front window too large for a frantic crowd. It was on, showing a news report. Using his sonic screwdriver he activated the sound. A tired-looking newswoman continued her story.

_"Reports are finally in from the Americans. Their military is decimated. Naval and air forces are completely destroyed. The President has surrendered unconditionally and is withdrawing from the Earth Coalition. Canada, Australia and China have done the same in the wake of attacks on Montreal, Beijing and Sydney. North Korea, Syria and Pakistan have promised to continue the fight but…"_

The woman paused holding a hand to her ear, her concentrated expression morphing into pure horror. She could not dispel it as her eyes rediscovered the camera in front of her.

_"This from Moscow: North Korea, Pakistan and Syria attempted to launch a joint nuclear strike on the UK approximately ten minutes ago. The missiles were on target to destroy Parliament and all of London. I've just been told that the missiles were somehow diverted and sent back. The military hubs of each of the three countries were annihilated. Two of them have surrendered, the third, Pakistan is presumed to have done the same. The Earth Coalition has been defeated. All is lost! All is lost!"_

The feed was interrupted, cutting off the hysterical journalist. The Doctor stepped away from the window.

"Hello…"

The Time Lord turned and found Rose standing nearby. The frightened look on her face was crushing. He went to speak but did not know what to say.

"I'm looking for someone," Rose said, "a man. He's tall like you but younger; dark hair, wearing an old-fashioned suit with a bowtie, maybe a fez."

The Doctor went to speak but halted.

"Or maybe you saw an old police box, yeah?" asked Rose nodding. "It would be someplace an old police box should never be. You might not have noticed it first time round. Take a second and think."

He held up a hand. "Rose. Don't be frightened. It's me. I am the Doctor."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, skeptical. "What's the first thing you said to me then?"

The Doctor pointed. "I took your hand, looked right into your eyes and said, 'run'. I assure you, I am the Doctor. This is just a new face. Sorry about the eyebrows, I haven't figured out how to turn them off yet."

Rose smiled sadly and nodded. She looked around, tears leaking from her eyes. "You need to come with me."

"Rose what is happening here?" asked the Doctor.

Rose walked over and took his hand. "Please Doctor, come with me."

**The Time Lord Merciless**

It was deathly quiet inside the Parliament chamber. The seats were empty. The Executor sat a chair in the center of the room. Still wearing his coat and carrying General Barnes' sword, he stared into the middle distance, the detritus of war staining his clothes, armor and hands. With sudden violence he hurled the saber away. It clattered to the floor somewhere in the rows of empty chairs.

The metallic ringing was replaced by sobbing. It was the stale, hopeless grief of a man without the love of his life. Hands fisted at his eyes, locks of hair dangling to the floor, his tears flowed freely.

"Hello old man."

The Executor's head snapped up. He sat straight in his chair, staring down the intruder. Meeting the other man's gaze he saw through the face to the soul beneath. Sniffling he stood bowing at the waist. "Lord Doctor."

The Doctor returned the courtesy, "Lord Executor."

The Executor gestured. "I like it. It's more dignified. You kept the purple."

The Doctor shrugged. "I thought it suited me."

"It does," the Executor said, "more so now than before. I like the red satin as well."

"Tried it once a long time ago," the Doctor shrugged. "Felt I over-did it a bit and wanted another go."

"No more bowtie?"

The Doctor scoffed, "Bowties are for children." He started forward. "I see you've returned to the business of revenge. UNIT is destroyed. The people of this world are cowed and defeated. Took you less than a month single-handed, you're getting rusty old man."

"You know what they did?" asked the Executor.

The Doctor nodded; his voice grave. "I do. How many lives so far?"

"Not enough!" the Executor roared. "And before the lecture starts I'll thank you to remember that she was your daughter, your blood!"

"I know what she was!" the Doctor bellowed. "I grieve with you and for you _and_her. But this?"

"What they did to her," the Executor looked away. "I've tapped into the Time Vortex of this universe. I saw the depths of depravity these pitiful primates will sink to. What they would have done to John, his family? I could not let that come to pass!"

"So what's your plan then? Bomb them back to the Stone Age?" The Doctor leaned against a chair and folded his arms. "They'll adapt. Rebuild. They'll regain their technology but now they'll have good reason to fear and hate anything that is not human. For all you know you've just created this universe's Daleks."

"Daleks do not hide their atrocities behind fear!" the Executor said. "Logic yes, depravity yes but they are hardly ever afraid!" He gestured outside. "These…_people_ are worse than them."

The Doctor spread his arms, "So how do you stop them?"

"You let them stop themselves," the Executor said. Reaching behind the chair he picked up a large briefcase. Opening it revealed an alien device that had a readout screen and a large red button. He held it where the Doctor could see.

"That's a Sontaran World Crusher," he said.

"A gift from beyond the void," said the Executor. "It arrived through the breach that brought us here. John knew it immediately and dismantled it. Someone else attempted to reverse-engineer the technology. Its antimatter core is gone so it won't destroy the planet outright but the plutonium they put in its place…"

"It would crack this Earth like an egg," the Doctor said.

"The resulting volcanic eruptions will cause a cataclysm that will wipe out ninety-percent of life on this world," the Executor said. He activated the device. "This perversion of a species will perish under a black sky, baptized in molten rock. The world will begin again, cleansed of their filth."

"What of John?" the Doctor asked. "What of Rose and the children? Where do they fit in all of this?"

"My original plan was to carry them off in the TARDIS," the Executor said, "but you're here now so…"

"I'm to just pop off while you commit mass genocide?" asked the Doctor.

"What other recourse is there?"

The Doctor uncrossed his arms. "I could stop you."

The Executor lowered his hood and nodded. "You could try." He reached behind the chair and grabbed his maverick. Twirling the weapon into its rifle shape he opened fire.

The Doctor leaped to one side, avoiding the blast. He scurried along the floor for a second before popping up aiming his sonic screwdriver. The prongs extended, green light blazing bright.

The emitter of the maverick exploded, destroying the device. The Executor feinted to his right and spun to his left diving for the World Crusher. The Doctor grabbed a bit of debris and hurled it with expert precision. The chunk of seat knocked the World Crusher from the Executor's grip. It skittered across the floor.

The Doctor kept his sonic aimed at the Executor. "Forget this insanity. Leave this universe with no further loss of life." He saw something in the Executor's eyes. Shifting his aim, he tried dead-locking the World Crusher. At the same time, the Executor drew his sonic screwdriver and countered the dead-lock. The two Time Lords parried each other in a test of wills; their tool's buzzing growing louder.

At a stalemate they decided to change tactics simultaneously, turning toward each other, each trying to disable the screwdriver of the other. The buzzing turned to a shriek. The air vibrated around them, neither man willing to yield. Something had to give.

With an audible pop and visible change of air pressure both screwdrivers flew from the hands of their owners. The Executor charged slamming into the Doctor's midsection. The Doctor used the larger man's mass and momentum against him, turning aside and throwing the Executor past.

The elder Time Lord slammed into a dais, shattering the wood. He looked up and saw the Doctor going for his screwdriver. Bellowing like a madman he pushed to his feet and charged again.

The Doctor turned and suffered a blow to the face. He turned with the strike and jabbed the Executor in the back with an elbow. The Executor stumbled forward but caught his balance. Turning at the waist, he grabbed the Doctor by the lapels and heaved him up and over his shoulder onto a table. The Doctor lashed out with his leg and connected with a knee to the side of the Executor's head. Hoping to press the advantage he spun to his stomach and leaped from the table.

The two men wrestled to the floor, rolling over shattered wood and torn carpet. The Executor was stronger, but the Doctor was smarter. He rolled them, pinning the Executor to the floor, his arm around his neck the fingers of his left hand digging into a nerve cluster under his chin. The stalemate was on again. "Give it up," he seethed, "or we'll be at this forever."

"You can't beat me," the Executor gasped.

The Doctor snarled. "You're a cudgel, a hammer. Whatever oafish move you can fathom, I can counter." He tightened his grip. "Now go to sleep. It'll all be better in the morning.

"Trouble…with oafs," the Executor wheezed as his consciousness faded. "They only need one…good…shot."

The Doctor looked around as he was suddenly lifted from the floor and then dropped backward. He fell through a chair, the impact knocking the wind out of him and leaving him dazed. The world swam for a few moments before it focused on curtains of red and a small beacon of crimson light. The light from a sonic screwdriver aimed at his face. He tried to sit up, stopping when the screwdriver began to buzz.

The Executor put his boot on his chest. "That's enough, Doctor."

"And what do you intend to do with that?" asked the Doctor. "It's not one of your ruddy mavericks. There'll be no exciting explosions, no thrilling carnage. It's just a screwdriver."

The Executor's eyes grew cold. "You can kill a man with a screwdriver; quite easily in fact. What do you suppose would happen if I sent a sonic pulse straight through your brain? What if I made sure to hit the regenerative cluster? I think that would kill you just fine." A bit of emotion crept back. "But that's not what I want. I _could_ rattle that massive mind and leave you a drooling imbecile. Oh you'd regenerate eventually but, by that time my work will be finished, a fixed point in the time of this universe."

"Or?" the Doctor asked.

"There is no 'or'," the Executor said, the chill returning. "I am going to neutralize you, Doctor and then I will kill every last one of those howling monkeys out there. You will wake up in your TARDIS back in your universe centuries from now and it will all be over."

There was a repetitive whooshing noise and the Executor's TARDIS appeared in the center of the room. No disguise, it appeared as a silver elliptical sphere balanced on one end. A door opened and the Samaritan emerged wearing a shimmering gown that looked to be made from starlight. Her blonde hair was curled and her face was wet with tears.

"Jenny!" the Doctor breathed.

The Executor lowered the sonic screwdriver, awestruck.

The Samaritan sniffled, staring at her love. "I'm sorry." She pointed a maverick and fired. The blast struck the Executor in the chest. He stumbled backward before falling to his knees.

The silence was deafening. Broken only by the sound of a woman crying, it threatened to crush them all. The Doctor watched his daughter walk over to the Executor. He held up a hand in warning but said nothing.

The Samaritan reached down and cupped the Executor's chin. Raising his face she saw his tears. His expression was a mix of joy and despair. He smiled at her, trying to mask his pain.

"Pepper balls," he mused.

Still crying, the Samaritan shrugged.

The Executor sobbed. "I'm sorry."

The Samaritan put a finger to his lips as his body began to glow with regenerative energy. She caressed his cheek, her grief beginning to change her mind.

"It's all right," the Executor said, taking her hand and gently pushing it away. "It's all right."

The Samaritan nodded and stepped back. She aimed her maverick at him. Her arm wavered. "I love you."

"And I you," the Executor replied. He blazed into golden brilliance for a moment before his light was extinguished.

The Doctor opened his eyes, having been unable to bear witness. He found the Samaritan on her knees beside the Executor, cradling his body in her arms. Getting to his feet he approached carefully, unsure of what to do next.

The Samaritan sniffled. "Hello Dad."

"How?" asked the Doctor, kneeling beside her.

The Samaritan continued to stroke the Executor's hair. "I've set a travel protocol for John and the others. They can access it on my panel. Adric and Sarah Jane just need to touch the center pad and the TARDIS will take them someplace safe." She kissed the Executor's temple. "I'll take care of him."

Reaching down she picked up both the Executor's and the Doctor's sonic screwdrivers handing her father his tool. Aiming hers at the other there was a buzzing noise. "I've just given you a set of space-time coordinates on this side," she said. "There's something you have to do." She took both his hands in one of hers and kissed them. "I know you don't like hugs."

"I suddenly wish that I did," the Doctor said. "You look beautiful, Jenny."

"And you look proper," the Samaritan replied. She ran a hand down his cheek. "I love you Dad."

**The Time Lord Merciless**

The Samaritan swept past the dessert table aboard D-D Omega on her way to the restroom. Her eyes and nose took note of the sweets and her mouth watered in anticipation. A spring in her step, she rounded a corner and placed a hand on the door to the restroom.

"Jenny."

The Samaritan turned, hearing her given name. She found a man dressed as a waiter. He was tall with graying hair and eyebrows that were trying not to be fierce. There was sadness in his bold blue eyes and something else, something familiar. She took a step toward him unsure, but then she saw it and rushed into his arms.

"Dad!"

The Doctor cringed, reflexively, instantly regretting it. Before he could react, Jenny released him.

"This version is not a hugger, I see," she said. "Sorry."

"It's quite all right," the Doctor said. "I've been known to make exceptions."

The Samaritan pointed. "I'm just on my way to the lieu but the Executor's on the terrace. I'll be back in a jiff." She paused. "Wait, why are you dressed like you work here?"

The Doctor's face grew grim. "I'm sorry Jenny, I'm so very, very sorry."

He told her everything, from beginning to end, leaving out no detail. She cried, her beautiful face marred by grief and horror. She asked if she could avoid it but the events were fixed. There was no choice. Go to the Earth and die only to return as a ghost to kill the man she loves or violate the laws of this universe. They could save John and his family and flee but the Earth, and everyone on it, would perish in the paradox.

She made him proud; proud to be her father and proud to be Time Lord. When faced with the choice between unimaginable emotional torment and certain horrible death or living with the genocide of an entire species on her conscience, she chose the former; proving herself better than both the men in her life. In the end, she kissed his cheek and headed into her TARDIS. He hid when she returned and watched her do her best to hide her sadness. Walking away with the Executor, she even managed a smile.

**The**

**End**


End file.
